


Easy

by PsychicPineapple



Series: Old LJ fics! [5]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, apparently there was a time in my life where i wrote angsty Hot Fuzz slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny looked up with a smile, small yet dazzling, and Nicholas ached as though his heart might burst out of his chest and leave bloody confessions on the pale yellow walls.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Another angsty little nugget from the far off year of 2007, dug out of my LJ account. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Enjoy!

Nicholas closed his eyes tightly, and gripped the edge of the countertop until his knuckles shone white through his flushed skin. He savoured the sensation of the body behind him as Andy whispered cigarette-scented words of encouragement and arousal and nothingness into his ear with every gasping breath. They moved together, Andy’s hands on Nicholas’ hips, pulling, striving to be closer and closer until they were almost one. Faster and faster they moved until, with a strangled gasp and a white hot flash, Nicholas fell forward into dark, weightless oblivion.

The feeling of the cold countertop against his sweaty brow brought him staggering back to reality, and he slowly opened his eyes, watching his warm breath form fog on the cool granite. As the pleasure of his release subsided, emotions came crashing in around him; towering waves of guilt, regret, shame.

When he turned around, Andy already had a cigarette lit and was exhaling a plume of pungent smoke that made Nicholas’ eyes water. The detective reached into the fridge, pulled out a single green beer bottle and uncapped it. Nicholas nodded stiffly at the unspoken dismissal, and began to reclothe himself. ‘See you tomorrow,’ he mumbled quietly as he pulled on his coat before stepping out into the frosty autumn night.

Nicholas showered at the station, cleansing himself slowly and deliberately of the smell of cigarettes and sour aftershave and guilt. He balled up his unclean clothes and shoved them carelessly into the bottom of his locker before pulling on a crisp clean shirt, pressed trousers, and a cardigan. He walked home without his coat.

He opened the door slowly, as if it were made of fortified steel rather than light timber, and stepped into the cottage. Warmth washed over him, returning feeling to his fingers, and creeping beneath his clothing to heat up his icy skin. His insides still felt frozen.

‘Nick?’ Danny looked up with a smile, small yet dazzling, and Nicholas ached as though his heart might burst out of his chest and leave bloody confessions on the pale yellow walls. ‘You’re in late. Rough patrol?’

‘Yeah,’ Nicholas answered, his voice soft and croaky. ‘Just some kids mucking around.’ He glanced towards the stairs. ‘I think I might head up to bed actually.’ He moved to escape when Danny spoke behind him.

‘Oi!’

Nicholas turned slowly - this was it. And part of him was relieved, really, to stop lying, sneaking around and betraying beautiful, pure-spirited Danny. It would hurt, but it would be for the best because really –

‘Do I get a kiss, or what?’

Relief was quickly washed away by a fresh wave of guilt. Standing behind the couch, Nicholas leaned forward over Danny’s head so they were face to face. Their lips met in a comfortable, familiar kiss that lasted only seconds. Nicholas straightened, and looked down at his comfortable, familiar Danny.

‘G’night.’

‘Yeah, ‘night, babe.’ Danny answered absently, his focus already drawn back to the television.

Because really, Nicholas couldn’t help but think as he ascended the stairs, it shouldn’t be this easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here on tumblr](http://www.scottmotherfuckinmccall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
